Sweet Days at High School
by blooprocks44
Summary: Just your typical story about Edward and Bella. They're both about the middle of the popularity chart...Edward likes Bella, Bella doesn't like Edward...All the sweet things Edward does to win her over. IT'S CUTE PEOPLE! ;
1. Intro Not story yet haha

**Hey you guys! I'm a new writer, so don't kill me. ;) haha. Anyways, I am ADDICTED to Twilight. OK. I know there are people out there that may love it more than me, but I think I'm pretty crazy about it. **

**So anyways, I wanted to write a story about Bella and Edward. Just typical boy meets girl…Girl rejection…That kinda stuff. I wanna make it sweet 'cuz I'm like DYING to write something like that. So. If you think you could maybe just read a bit of my story and review, that would be AWESOME! K. now onto the story. ;) R&R PLZZZZ!**

**p.s. if u guys gave me some great ideas]which i know u probably already have ;)] send them 2 me plzzz! **

**peace love fanfiction  
**


	2. Angel

**HEYYYY u guys. I just made that T to be safe. But I guess it kinda will be, but don't worry. It'll be cool. ;) haha**

**Noow. Onto the story? Yes. Haha I'm weird. I talk to myself. So don't listen to me. Just saying. ;) there I go again. I'll stop now…**

**EPOV**

_Oh God. She is the most beautiful person on this planet. No. Not person. Angel. She's perfect. Just perfect. _

"Dude! Would you stop staring at her? Either you go up there and talk to her on wipe that drool off your chin." One of my best friends, Jasper Whitlock said.

"Seriously, man. You got it bad. Does she even know who you are?" Emmett Jackson, my ever so helpful other best friend, said to me.

"Yes! I picked up her books once when she dropped them. She even made eye contact with me for a few seconds." I told them indignantly.

"Woah man! Don't get carried away there. You don't want her to think you're leading her on or anything." Jasper laughed.

"You know what? That's it. I'm gonna walk right up to her and say…I don't know what. But I'm gonna say something! And you're gonna be sorry you ever made fun of Edward Cullen."

"Who made fun of Edward Cullen?" a tinkling laugh sounded behind me.

"Alice. Thank God you're here. Tell these two to get their own lives."

"I already have mine right here," Jasper said, wrapping his arms around Alice. She giggled and turned around to give him a quick peck on the lips.

I rolled my eyes while Emmett gagged. Jasper always went mushy around my sister.

As my friends and I walked down the hallway, I kept looking back at Bella. After a few times of this, she looked up at me with a questioning glance. She went back to her conversation and soon she and her friends Angela Weber and Rosalie Hale were giggling and looking at me. I blushed a deep red and continued on, wishing I could be walking with her instead. Just as I was rounding the corner, I dropped my bag and everything came tumbling out. Bella was walking down the hall and came over to help me. Another thing I loved about her. She was beautiful and kind. Even to guys she thought were freaky stalkers.

"Hey. Edmund, right?" she asked, glancing up at me.

"Edward, actually. Thanks, by the way." I said as I stood up, looking into her soulful eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm so terrible with names." She giggled.

"That's alright. I glanced over at Jasper and Alice, who gave me a meaningful look. This was my chance. Without really thinking, I took the leap.

"So. Bella. Isabella?"

"No. I much prefer Bella." She smiled at me.

"Umm…I was wondering…if you weren't busy on Friday…maybe…do you want to go to a movie with me? Your choice."

She blushed a deep red. She looked even more beautiful with the added color, which I didn't even think was possible.

"Edward, I'm sorry. But I…I don't really know you that well. And well, I can't really date someone I don't know so well."

My heart shattered. But I kept my face straight.

"No. That's fine. Why don't we just hang out with some of our friends then? We can go get some ice cream and just hang out at the park."

She seemed relieved with this idea.

"That sounds great! I'll talk to Rose and Ang and you can talk to Alice and everyone and we should totally hang out!"

"Great. So, we can set up times later?"

"Why don't I give you my phone number," she said with a pitiful smile. She pitied me! Damn it. She typed it into my phone. "There you go. Call or text whenever, k?"

"Yeah. Sure." I tried not to let her hear the hurt, but I was sure she saw it on my face. She gave me one last sad smile and walked to her next class.

Suddenly, I felt someone on my back. Alice's head peeked around my hair.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?" Alice asked/shouted with her usual enthusiasm.

"She said that she wants to hang out WITH ALL OF US on Friday. She's gonna bring some friends too."

"What? What did you ask?"

"If she wanted to go out. And she said that she didn't know me enough."

At this, Alice jumped off my back and was in front of me in one motion. I could never understand how she was that fast.

"Aww. Eddie!" she was the only one I allowed to call me that. She gave me the biggest hug she could manage and looked up at me with fire in her eyes.

"We're gonna get that girl. I swear. Or my name's not Alice Cullen."

"Alright Alice. Just be careful." I winked at her and she swiped me carefully.

"One time, Eddie! I hurt myself one time! Will you never let it go?"

"First of all, four times. And no." I winked again.

"Stop winking. It's creepy." I laughed at this and she smirked.

The bell rang and we rushed off to class. I was not gonna forget about Bella at all. Ever.

**Did ya like? Pleeeeeeeeeease say yes! Don't worry, Edward's gonna get super sweet soon. Next chapter soon. But I have school all this week…But pleeease R&R. I'm desperate here, so at least 1 review to move on? One NICE review PLEEEASE! Remember, this is my first ever story EVER! ;) play nice. 3 u guys! **


	3. Friends

**Heyyy people! I'm starting this new fanfic…it's about the hunger games…which I think you already know. ;) haha. Ok. So I just want you guys to know that. If you've read the hunger games series (which is really really good, btw).**

**k…so I got a couple of reviews, and U GUYS R SOO NICE! Haha. Awesome. So I'm gonna continue the story…now…**

**BPOV**

"You guys, I feel really bad…I don't know if I should have done that…I mean, I feel mean. He's so sweet. But I really don't know him that well…Did I do the right thing? I don't know! Oh God. Now I'm gonna die of guilt and…I don't know. But bad things are gonna happen." I told my best friends, Rose and Angela.

Rosalie rolled her eyes the way I knew she would and Angela grabbed my shoulders and gave me a little shake.

"BELLA! You have to calm down! This guy…Edward. He's been like, eyeing you for a while. You knew this was coming, Bells. Ya gotta calm down."

"But…"

"No buts Bella. This is SO not cool behavior. And besides, if we can all go on Friday, I can finally meet his friend…you know. Emmett." Rose told me.

Angela looked at Rose in shock, but this was old news to me. Rose had been in love with Emmett forever. Angela had just moved here, so she didn't know that yet.

"You like Emmett!" Ang asked Rosalie in surprise.

"Well…yeah. I do. I have for a while."

Rose gave me a meaningful look.

"So Angela, I guess that you're happy, too, huh? Ben's gonna be there." I nudged Angela.

"Shut up. But Bells, seriously. This would be great for you. We really should go. I'm sure you'll love it. At least be friends with him."

"Fine. I am. But…I don't know how to be friends with someone who likes me that much."

"Yes you do." Rosalie said to me.

I shot her a look but Angela had already heard.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I kept my mouth set in a hard line. Rose rolled her eyes and began.

"She's friends with this guy. His name is Jacob Black and he's two years younger than us. He told her that he's in love with her. When she came over here from Phoenix, she was really sad. She was going through a bad break up, and Jake was her crutch. She's friends with HIM even though she knows how he feels about her."

"Wow," was all Angela said.

"Yeah. But I don't have to see him everyday, sit in class with him, talk to him face to face all the time, knowing that he feels like that about me and I can never feel like that about him."

"Bella, you have to do this. You promised him."

"I know. And we're going."

The bell rang and we rushed to class. I didn't learn anything in math then. I was too busy thinking about Jake and Edward and what Rosalie and Angela had said. What was I supposed to do?

**k u guys. There. Another chapter. I don't know how you guys are gonna like it. I don't have a beta(yet) so if there are lots of mistakes, I'm super sorry. **

**2 reviews this time? Pleeeease.**

**And is anyone really reading this? Say yea. ;) byeeee. hope u liked it. i'll update soon. :)**

**and do u think these chapters are long/short enough? put length changes in the review if it REALLY bothers u. :) byeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	4. Gifted

**OMG! This is awesome! I got favorited (is that even a word? Idk…) by some people and I just wanna say I LOVE U! hahaha. U guys r awesome! I am sooo happy that I got favorited that I'm gonna add a new chapter even though I didn't get any reviews. :( so pleeeeease review you guys. It would mean so much 2 me since I'm new and this is my first story and stuff. And if you guys review, I can make it more of a story you would like. Sooooo…REVIEW PLEEEEEASE! :) O_o **

**Peace Love FF**

**BTW, this is the 1****st**** day of junior year, k? Just so ya know. ;)**

**EPOV**

_This is amazing. I can't believe it. Bless . I am sitting next to Bella Swan. THE Isabella Swan. Biology…I love thee. Just not as much as I love Bella. _

"Oh. Hi! Hey Edward. I guess we're partners, huh?" my beautiful Bella said to me.

I was so mesmerized with her face that I just nodded my head. Realizing that my jaw was hanging open, I quickly closed it and composed myself. Bella, noticing this, giggled softly then blushed that deep red again. I turned to look at our teacher, but kept looking at her every few seconds. She kept her eyes trained ahead.

_Oh. Why can't she just look at me once. Just once. Please. If she looks at me once. ONCE. During this period, without having to, I'm going to make sure she's my girlfriend. _

I looked defiantly ahead and thought to myself

_Yes. If she looks at me, she'll be my girlfriend._

I fretted through the entire class, and she didn't look at me once. Finally, with only a minute to spare, she cast a sideways glance my way. When she caught me looking, she quickly blushed again and looked ahead. But in that one moment I saw it. I saw that she was at least considering me. She was having thoughts about me becoming something to her. Anything. And I would take it gladly. And use it to my advantage. She would be mine soon.

"Edward," that angelic voice called out to me. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't look up.

"Edward," she said again, this time with a bit more urgency. Still, I didn't look up.

"Edward!" she said loudly this time. I suddenly broke out of my dreamland and looked up at her.

"We have to go. The bell rang."

As I looked around, everyone was leaving, some already out the door.

"Oh. Sorry. You go ahead. I'll be on my way."

"That's all right Edward. Friends wait for friends, don't they?" she asked me, a smile playing across her lips.

"Yeah. I mean, yes. Yes they do. Thanks." I said as I gathered up all of my belongings.

"No problem. So, what class do you have next?"

"English. AP." I said. I cringed as I added that second part. I didn't want her to think I was that egotistical.

"Me too! That's great. We can go together. Come on. We're gonna be late." She said, grabbing my hand. Realizing what she had just done, she quickly dropped it and blushed a deep red.

Clearing my throat, I went around the desk and pushed through the door, pausing a moment for her to catch up. Just as we were about to make the last turn, the final bell rang and Mr. Smith, the principal, came out.

"Shoot." I heard Bella mumble under her breath. Another thing I had always noticed about her. She was so innocent. She never cursed and I found it quite endearing.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of this." I said quickly before Mr. Smith saw us.

"Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen. What are you doing out here? You should be in class. I believe you both have AP English, am I correct?"

_Woah. Creepy. How exactly does he manage to memorize all of our schedules?"_

I cleared my throat quickly.

"Yes, sir. We are. But we were just on our way to the office. You see, Isabella here was feeling a bit light headed while we were walking over from Biology. I was sitting with her in Biology and I was just helping her walk over. We were just leaving class when you found us."

"How kind of you Mr. Cullen. Alright. Go on. I'm proud of what a gentleman you are becoming Mr. Cullen. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Smith." I said, feeling like a goody goody elementary school child.

"Wow, Edward. That was amazing. How did you lie like that?"

"I'm gifted, I guess." I winked at her, and was immediately surprised at how brave I was being today. If I hadn't been with her, I probably would have gotten a week's worth of detention. Bella was quite empowering, apparently.

She giggled and started walking towards class.

"Wait."

"What is it, Edward?" she asked me, a questioning look on her face.

"We have to go to the office. Mr. Smith will expect us to do that, won't he?"

"You really are gifted, huh?" she asked me, a smile on her face.

I chuckled. "I guess so," I answered.

**Ok. Ok. Ok. I know that that wasn't that great and stuff…I know! Ok. Ok, enough with the ok's. Anyways, PLEEEEASE review! I'm desperate here, people. Pleeeease. It's sooo important to me. And I promise it'll get better if you tell me what you want. :) And do you think I should make it easy for Edward, or make him be really creative and come up with a bunch of things to do for Bella? And do you think that Jacob should be a part of this story? 'Cause I do…Do you? Hehe. Alright, so please review and answer that question up there. **

**Lots and lots of love!**

**-blooprocks44 3**


	5. Crutch

'**Ello people! Onto a new chapter, perhaps? Okay…hmm…so I thought about it, and I made some decisions about the questions I asked last time. Soooo…READ. Hehe. ;) k. **

**I have a dance performance tomorrow, so WISH ME LUCK! Alright. Here goes…**

**Oh yeah. I keep forgetting.**

**I don't own Twilight. Or any other part of this series. Stephenie Meyer does. And she's freaking lucky. ;) heeere goes. :)**

**BPOV**

_Well, Edward's super nice. I like him a lot. As a friend obviously. _I thought. I inwardly slapped myself for having to even add that last part. OF COURSE I only liked him as a friend. I'd known him for One. Freaking. Day.

As I reached for the door, someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me. I let out a little gasp and heard a chuckle behind me. A very un-Edward chuckle. _Amazing. I've only just met him, and I already know how his chuckles sound? Pathetic, Bella. Pathetic. _Back to the main reason I had gasped. I had heard that chuckle before. All through the summer after I moved to Forks. My crutch. My Jacob.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around my best friend. My voice muffled by his chest, I said "Hi Jacob. I'm glad you're here"

"Hey Bells. Having fun without me?"

I pulled away and swiped at his chest.

"Oh, shut up Jacob. You know I love you." His face lighted up at my words, so I quickly added, "In a completely friend way, Jake."

I could barely see the change in his face, but it was there. Whenever I made this kind of comment, he was hurt. Truthfully, painfully hurt. And I hated myself for it, but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright Bella. Now, you wanna go over to the rez and hang out or go over to your house and do nothing?"

"I can't Jacob. I have to do something."

"Meaning?"

"Jake, just things. Important things."

"But…"

"GIRLY things, Jake."

"Oh. Okay. So I'll see you at your house later."

"Jake, no. Not today."

"Bells, why not?"

"Jake." I said in a warning tone.

"Bella." He said in the same way.

"Jacob, you can't." I said in a serious tone.

This time, knowing that I was serious, Jake backed off.

"Alright, Bells. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow's great." I told him with a smile. I gave him one last hug and then he got on his motorcycle and rode away.

**EPOV**

I was fuming. And Alice knew it. Yet, she jumped on me the minute she saw me and wouldn't let go for a few seconds. Finally, I shook her off and, wrapping her arms around my neck, asked what was wrong.

"Nothing." I told her, still looking at Bella. She was still hugging that guy, talking into his chest. They were so intimate. I hated him.

Alice followed my gaze and when her eyes rested on Bella, she squinted. Not in a "what is that" kind of way, but a "that boy is dead" kind of way.

"Alice." I told her in a warning tone. I hated him, too. But I knew what Alice was probably thinking of. He should probably watch out for his car. And house. 'Cause they were probably both about to get a good beating.

Still watching Bella, I noticed with happiness that she seemed annoyed. After a few more words were exchanged between mystery boy and Bella, he got on his motorcycle and rode away.

"Edward, you have to do something. You have to walk up to her and talk her up. You have to do something about this. You can't let this go unnoticed. This has to be your most flirtatious, interesting conversation in mind. If it isn't, I'm sorry to say it, but you just might lose Bella. No pressure."

"Wow. Thanks Alice. That makes me feel so much better." But I still took her advice.

Walking over to Bella, I prepared myself for what I was about to say. Nothing stupid, nothing uninteresting. But I can't talk about anything that she may not know about. I odn't want her to feel stupid, or to think that I'm gloating or something. So I have to be dumber, but not stupid. I have to be interesting, but not to my standards. Wow. That shouldn't be too hard.

I reached her and I called her name.

"Bella!" I said. I cringed and tried again. "Hey Bella. What's up?" I asked her in a much quieter voice.

"Hey Edward! Nothing much." She said to me, all traces of annoyance erased from her face.

"So. Bella. Tomorrow's Friday…" I started trailing off.

"Oh. Right! So, Edward, what time do you want to meet? Right after school, or more six-ish?" she asked me, seeming distracted.

"Um. I guess six is fine."

"Alright," she said, getting into her car.

"Bye Bella," I said a second too late.

Alice jumped up behind me.

"So, Edward. How'd it go?"

"We're meeting her tomorrow at six?" I asked her, sure she was about to kick me or something.

"Well. That's…interesting." With that, she kicked my shin(I knew it) and walked away.

"That's so mature, Ali." I called after her.

"You're one to talk," she shot back at me.

Well, I guess I deserved that.

**Well, that was TERRIBLE. Sorry you guys. I'm just having like, writer's block or something. Just don't ditch me pleeease.**

**I'll try and update, but I doubt it'll happen tomorrow 'cause I have classes till 4:30 then my best friend's birthday party. So…yeah. But, I will try my hardest. :) be kind you guys. ;) I know you will. Love you! **


	6. A Little Charity?

**Hi you guys! I'm grounded, so this is gonna be hard to put up. But if I somehow do it, I'm guessing you'll be happy? I guess…**

**I am soooooooo sorry this took this long. I wouldn't blame you if no one is reading this. **

**Anyways, it's Friday in the story. :)**

**EPOV**

"It's Friday, Eddie!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs.

I cringed. She could be really loud sometimes. REALLY loud. "Wow. Thanks for the update Alice."

She smirked. "Oh, come on Eddie. Ya know you're super excited, right? You're gonna be thinking about it all day. 'Oh! What should I wear? This has to be perfect! I'm gonna have to ask her out if this goes really well. What angle should I play? Funny and cute? Sexy and egotistical?'" She said, trying to mimic me and failing beyond belief.

"Oh, shut up Ali."

She smiled and ran out the door. "Come on, Edward. We can't be late. You have to talk to her before we get to class."

"Why? We already talked about what time we're meeting and stuff." I remembered our conversation yesterday. How she was so…out of it.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, you kind of HAVE to talk to her before the date. She has to know that you're excited to be going out with her, even if it is a group thing."

I nodded my head like I understood the random tangles of a girl's mind. How did any of this make sense?

We got into my car and drove to school. Alice wouldn't shut up the entire ride. I was about to tell her that she needed to learn how to drive when Jasper jumped up behind her and she let out a little shriek and a giggle when she realized who it was.

Wrapping his arms around her small waist, he said to me, "Edward, you better hurry up. You have to go talk to Bella before we go to class."

I looked at him in disbelief. How was it that he understood that?

Alice looked up at him with love in her eyes. Then she gave me a pointed look.

"See, Eddie? Jazz gets it. Isn't it obvious? I mean, come on."

"Fine. I'm going Alice. See? I'm walking away. Going…going…"

I backed away from the happy couple and finally turned around and walked inside. Of course, with my amazing luck, I walked straight into Bella's friend Rosalie, making her drop all her stuff.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath.

"Sorry," I said, crouching down to help her.

"Hey, you're Edward, right?" She asked me. I nodded. "Well, _Edward_," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I heard you like Bella. Well, you better understand that if you ever hurt her, if you are ever the cause of a single tear on her face, I will personally come to your house, grab a knife, and kill you."

I wasn't usually intimidated by girls, but Rosalie was fierce. I immediately thought of Emmett and how they would make a perfect couple. But that was beside the point. This girl was a bitch. How was Bella friends with her? Then, I took a second to think about it from Rosalie's point of view. She obviously loved Bella. She never wanted to see her hurt. It seemed like she and I had a lot in common.

"Don't worry, Rosalie. I don't plan on Bella ever being hurt if she's with me."

She looked surprised for a moment, and then collected herself. "Good," she said, "I think I've made my point." She turned on her heel and stalked away. I looked down and saw her shoes. _How do girls walk in those death machines? _ I silently questioned myself. Shaking my head, I turned the other way and went around the corner.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed right before I ran into her, too.

"Wow. Hi Bella!" I said, quickly racking my brain for something to say.

"Haha. Hi Edward. What's up?" she asked me.

My gaze quickly flitted down to her feet. Aah. Converse. A normal person. I added this to my mental list of reasons why I loved her.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know I was really excited about tonight."

She smiled a bit. I could practically see Alice cringing. Why did I always have to say the wrong thing?

"So, who are you bringing?"

"Alice and Jasper, Ben, and Emmett."

"That's perfect! I shouldn't really tell you this, but Rose is in love with Emmett and Ben seriously likes Angela."

"Wow. That's great! I know Ben likes Angela, and Emmett hasn't said anything, but I'm sure he likes Rosalie." I replied, feeling happy that she had given me something we could talk about that was related to the date.

"Well, I'm glad we're gonna be able to go out tonight." She said, a genuine smile playing across her face.

The bell rang and she grabbed my hand and ran down the hallway. We made it into bio just in time. Our teacher walked in and glanced at us. He was pushing a TV and we all whooped.

"Movie day, kids!" he told us cheerily.

"Woah. No way." Ben said from the table behind me. Angela, who was his new lab partner, giggled. That girl was so obvious.

I glanced sideways at Bella and she was smiling. She seemed to like the fact that we were going to be able to watch a movie today.

Our teacher turned off the lights and played the movie. I can honestly say that I have no idea what the movie was about. I spent the hour gazing at Bella. The only sign she showed of noticing was she pushed her chair towards me a bit.

By the time the hour was up, I felt empowered. Bella was so beautiful, she could make any man happy. I understood why Newton and Tyler liked her so much. But that didn't stop me from thinking of how they looked at her and feeling jealous.

Bella and I walked to English together. I could tell this was going to be a great day.

**BPOV**

_I really like Edward. I think, more than as a friend. He's just so awkward and sweet around me. Mike and Tyler are terrible. They think they'll get me by acting tough or whatever. Edward is so sweet and so completely clueless. It's so endearing. But I don't want to give in too easily. And I really don't know him. I should figure him out before I get into a bad relationship like the one with Aaron. _I shuddered thinking about him. That was a terrible time for me. I was so glad to have Jake with me then.

Edward noticed my shuddering while walking to English.

"Are you cold or something, Bella?" he asked me.

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Thanks Edward." I replied.

_That is what I mean. Aaron would never have noticed that. He would have been annoyed at me. He would have said that I was such a girl, made fun of me. Edward is so sweet. He actually looked worried about me. I am so happy right now. I can just forget about Aaron. I really should. He was a terrible thing. But we're over and now I have Edward. Even though I don't really have him. But I will. _

Jessica, the school's most popular girl, walked up to us.

"So, Edward, having fun with your charity case?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about, Jessica?" he asked her, an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm talking about Bella, of course. You really don't have to hang out with her. I've seen you. You can ditch her anytime, you know. How about right now? You want to come to my car with me?"

Edward made a disgusted face. Even then, he looked good. I could tell why Jessica would want him for herself, but that the way she was acting was repulsive. I couldn't believe I had been her friend a short year ago.

"Jessica, I think you should leave." Edward told her.

"Oh, why Edward? Would you rather go to my house? We can do that too. All day." She said, running a finger down his chest.

Edward swiped her hand away. Jessica looked shocked, like she had never been rejected in her life.

"Jessica, you better leave right now before some bad things happen to you." I told her, fuming. How dare she speak like that to me, then touch Edward? I didn't care that he wasn't my boyfriend just then. All I cared about was the fact that Edward was my friend and Jessica was ruining his day and mine as well.

With that, me and Edward walked away, leaving a very annoyed Jessica behind us.

"Wow Bella, that was great."

"Thanks, Edward."

The rest of the day went pretty normally. We hung out during lunch, had the pre-group-date chat and left school. Angela and Rose came with me in my truck so we could get ready together.

"Ready, girls?" Rosalie asked us.

_Oh yeah. _I thought.


End file.
